The Things In Life
by makemewrite57
Summary: When Rebecca wins a scholarship to Kadic academy she will learn things are nott always what they appear to be. shell find love and friends she'll never forget, Story better than summary. Please Read. ocxoc, yumixulrich, jeremiexaleita, oddx?
1. Chapter 1:Dreams and girls

**Disclamer i dont own code lyoko only Derek, Rebecca and the concept of the story**

**-R**

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

I sit up in my bed with sweat pouring down my forehead while shaking a lot after the intense dream. Last month i entered a contest to get a scholarship the renowned school Kadic Academy in France their was and open scholarship for 1 girl and 1 boy and I Won awesome right .you couldn't be more wrong the school was amazing and immediately i make 6 friends 1:Derek Duran,the boy who won the boy scholarship. 2: Ulrich Stern, a cute boy from the school. 3:Odd Della Robbia, An odd boy with a random purple blob in his hair.4: Jeremie Belpois, a super genius. 5: Aelita Stones, a girl with pink hair. and 6: Yumi Ishiyama an Japanese girl who loves the color black. They might be normal on the outside but then everyday at one point they run off. Derek and I follow them and when we do it leads us to an abandoned factory, they go up the elevator and me and Derek follow we enter a computer room and Jeremie PUSHED me and Derek into to these tubes then Ulrich and Aelita we went into a new world and we had weapons and had to fight these robotic creatures Ulrich got "devirtualized" first .Then Derek then Aelita when Aelita got devirtulized Jeremie cursed and told me there was no point and to get myself devirtulized i didnt listen and i walked to the tower right into it he screamed at me and said "get out of their, only Aelita can deactivate the tower if anyone tries to they will DIE" but i still didn't listen i put my hand on the screen and my name apperaed i felt a word come to mind 'LYOKO' and i typed it and then it worked jeremie said return to the past and we went to the first day again. NOW I REALLY WANT TO GO TO FRANCE! sort of...

* * *

**No ones P.O.V**

Rebecca Kennedy ran down stairs her mom told her she got a letter from Kadic that means she either got in or didnt and she felt she was gonna get open the envelope and read inside it read:

_Bonjour, _

_We are pleased to inform you on behalf of Kadic Acadamy that you got the scholarship the flight is at 12:00 pm american time and will arrive in france at 2:00 american time **(i know thats not how long it would take to get to france at least depending on when you live but Rebecca lives in New York so..) **_so a two hour flight when you get to the airport a driver will be holding a sign with you name and where you will be going the flight is at JFK airport, gate 18 the date 9/18/13 so pack your bags.

Au Revoir,

from your superintendent

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" she screamed."what" her mother said. Rebecca laughed and screamed "im going to France."

* * *

**Rebecca P.O.V**

I walked off the plane with a huge smile on my face it doesn't feel out off place because theirs people all around me smiling and laughing and theni see the man holding my name and where im going and then i have basically a heart attack because under my name is the boy name right under mine is named Derek. me and the man walk over to Gate 17 also from New York and out walks the cutest boy ever who walks over and says "Hi i'm Derek". And guess what he looks exactly like how he did in the dream cute blackish-Brown hair with purple tips at the top of his head its a type of Mohawk i guess you could say but it isn't anyway I introduce myself and we talk and get in a limo and drive of to kadic,when we get their its just like it is on the website me and Derek walk into the principles office but not before getting rampaged with questions or some looks. When we finally get into the principals im already so tired and we haven't even began classes. The principal gave me and Derek our schedules and me and Derek had all the same classes and dorms right next to one another (in this boy dorms and girl dorms are all next to one anther so year thats that) i know that this year is gonna be fucking awesome.

* * *

**No ones P.O.V**

Odd ran over to Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi as fast as he could "Hey guys guess what?" odd said to his freinds "what,is it the fact that its pizza day." Yumi laughed (in this even yumi is in 8th grade with everyone "No" Odd signed "But did you here theirs pepperoni anyway back on topic the American kids are here and dame the girl is cute." "No we didn't want to know considering how we hatr new kids one of these days some of them might find out about XANA so its constant worrying." Ulrich sighed but then said "How cute is she Odd on a scale form 1-10" Yumi slapped Ulrich's arm and yelled 'ULRICH!" "what?" he laughed "its an honest quesition-odd?" "oh yeah sorry Ulrich she a 9." odd laughed Ulrichs mouth dropped and he said "no shes a 100" Odd stopped laughing but smiled and said"how'd you know" Ulrich pointed to the cafeteria door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story this has to be the longest chapter i have ever written and Rebecca is someone i know from YouTube she has a few channels the names are Makeupkitty57, Energycrystals1999, Minecraftplayers93, Airly57, and destinyonthego i really thick she deserves more credit so check thoseall and and maybe even sub for me and this is my second fanfic the first one isnt done but i stoped for a little bit and i might be starting back up so check that out and Reveiw follow favorite please until chapter 2 bye.**

** - R**


	2. Chapter 2: Hair and Jealousy

Disclamer: I dont own code lyoko but i do own Rebecca,Derek and the plot line.

-R

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Rebecca and Derek walked into the lunchroom and immediately felt all eyes on them it was making Rebecca feeling self-conscious she wasn't at all pretty at least in her own eyes and according to the groups of people who used to bullie her. She was light skinned _**(i'm not trying to be rude that's just what she looks like) ** _not to light but not medium in between pale and medium. she has light brown hair with natural hints of blond, dirty blond, brown, dark brown, black, red and unnatural purple and blue tips/ends. She had Bright blue arched eyebrows, high cheek bones and normal lips. She's tall she's in 8th grade and shes 5' 6"and thin but not like anorexic thin a good fashion sense is the one thing she takes pride in her wardrobe contains many pieces of jewelry, crop tops with bandeau tops hi-lo tops, bow tops,skinny jeans,cute skirts, high waisted shorts and jeans, hi-low dresses, high heels, converse, gladiator boots, and sandals. Derek on the other hand wasn't scared for his looks he was scared about being social he was good-looking but that only helped him so much he always had trouble making friends he was quiet when someone took time to get to know him he was and open book but that rarely happened so he had about 4 friends in america but here at kadic that will all change. He Will Be Popular. Rebecca and Derek were about to sit down when a girl with long black hair pulled Rebecca's Hair. Rebecca screamed and cursed you could she in the girls hand a few strands of hair with purple and blue on the bottom. Derek hugged Rebecca and said "it's Ok Rebecca she's just another bully don't give her the pain she wants." Rebecca said thanks but walked out of the lunchroom Derek heard people yelling "what the hell sissi you fucking pulled her hair out of her head their was no need for that" said a boy with brown hair than a girl with jet black hair and black clothes smacked Sissi and then the group with them walked over to Derek. They each said their names 1: Ulrich Stern, the boy who yelled at Sissi. 2:Odd Della Robbia, An odd boy with a random purple blob in his hair.3: Jeremie Belpois, a super genius. 4: Aelita Stones, a girl with pink hair. and 5: Yumi Ishiyama an Japanese girl who loves the color black and who slapped sissi. They asked to be freinds and he accepted 6 freinds in one day. Ulirch then asked what the girl with purple hairs name was and Derek responded Rebecca and Derek tried to excuse himself to go check on Rebecca but Ulrich said he could he asked where her room was and walked away.

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

When the girl with black hair pulled my hair i knew she got a few strand with it so i left and went to my room its a room all to myself and i could do anything within 60 minutes the room was done bed in the middle two desk on each side one computer/homework desk the other makeup area. where i film my videos for my YouTube channel makeupkitty57 (yes this is based on a person so check her out and subscribe). my makeup storage two closets both with dresses and shoes and six drawers on each side one on each with bras and underwear. 1 with pajamas. 2 with any type of pants, skirts,shorts etc. 2 with shirts my flat screen TV a love sea. (this is a huge room LOL) a huge room a white heart rug and the walls were already painted purple. When i finally sit down on my bed theirs a knock at the door when i open it i know my eyes widen the person is Ulrich. He says he say what happened and he wanted to see if i was ok. i tell him yes and he says he talked to Derek and that their Friends and he (ulrich) wanted to hang out some time and i accepted i mean seriously he is cute. what harm can happen.

* * *

**Dereks P.O.V**

I felt that Ulrich asked her out and when he comes back with her it turns out i was right. Because i asked Rebecca and she was all excited. I felt jelous i didn't know why though maybe it was because he just meet her and he should like her yet but apparently that didnt matter because their going on a date. i could tell odd didnt like that idea either he must-have thought she was cute. But all i Know is shes meant for me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story this has to be the one of the longest chapter i have ever written and Rebecca is someone i know from YouTube she has a few channels the names are Makeupkitty57, Energycrystals1999, Minecraftplayers93, Airly57, and destinyonthego i really thick she deserves more credit so check thoseall and and maybe even sub for me and this is my second fanfic the first one isnt done but i stoped for a little bit and i might be starting back up so check that out and Reveiw follow favorite please until chapter 2 bye.**

**- R**

**P.S i love writing this and this story will never end JK its like they say all good things must come to an end right? so maybe at chapter 50 :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) that would be epic and di you like my crazy smile faces lol im hyper thats why this i so long i have to end it but i cant HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME. Ok anyway until next time i love you guys Review favorite follow and stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3:Virtualization and laughs

I'm trying a different type of writing so i hope you like it in this chapter some characters will be in more than others to give others a time in the spotlight so this is the week after the day in the last chapter so yea Rebecca and Ulrich already went on their date. so lets get started ! and Rebecca and Derek might not be in this chapter because since their new lol. in other words i didn't know what to do with them. but i'll make you see them or here f them sometimes

-R

* * *

it was early morning at Kadic Academy, and everyone was rushing to their classes at the bell as they were too busy talking to pay attention to the time. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Derek, Yumi, Aelita and Rebecca were hurrying to Mrs. Mayer's class Ulrich next to Rebecca, Aelita Next to Jeremie, Yumi next to Derek and Odd next to some random girl.

As usual, instead of writing pen-on-paper, Jeremie had his computer out, but only because he was on high alert - X.A.N.A. had been quite active recently, and he wanted to be aware whenever there was an attack. Mrs. Mayer was diving head-first into the class lecture, continually looking over at Jeremie to wonder if he was really taking notes or if he was just playing games on his computer to pass the time.

Finally, she'd had enough of the anxious feeling and called on him, waiting for an answer but receiving not a single one, not even from his friend that sat behind and beside him. "Jeremie! Are you going to answer me or not?!," she asked, looking at him with eyes full of anger. After another minute had passed of sheer silence, she walked over to his and Aelita's desk, staring at his computer as she saw all the things that surpassed her knowledge. "Jeremie, whatever this nonsense is on your computer is, shut it off now or I'm taking it away. Do you understand me?," she asked, putting her hands in front of the computer screen before speaking as he would then have no choice but to answer her. Jeremie sighed reluctantly and closed his eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Mayer..".

With that, he shut his computer and paid close attention to the lecture for once, as he had no choice this time if he didn't want Lyoko to be in danger.. but little did he know, the "X.A.N.A. Alert" sound was beeping as he slid his computer into his bag.

Over in Yumi and Derek's desk . Derek was speaking to Yumi about their future plans for the week ahead, as their long-awaited Thanksgiving Vacation was starting the next day after school ended.

"So, Yumi.. Did you see the way Nicholas was staring at you this morning when you were walking down the hall? Oh god, it was like watching a stalker watch a little girl..," Derek laughed because he knew Yumi noticed this and was embarrassed beyond recognition.

Yumi's face turned upside down as she stared over at Nicholas, an angry and disgusted look in her eyes. She wrote down on her paper and soon held it up for Nicholas to read it. When he looked at the piece of paper, it read, "Nicholas. If you even dare watch me walking down the hallway like that again, you can forget about going on your Thanksgiving Vacation tomorrow.". His face looked frightful as he looked away from her, sighing as he hoped not to anger her further.

Derek just laughed at his friend after being at this school for a week he already knew everything they were capable of.

Ulrich and Rebecca weren't listening either their were just flirting and talking about their next date to come. and they decided on a fair coming to town. so then since they had nothing better to do Ulrich just played with Rebecca's Purple and Blue tips.

As for Odd he was just staring longingly at the pretty random girl sitting next to him.

Eventually, the bell for lunch rang and they all left their respective classes, meeting up at their usual table in the lunch room. When they sat down with their food, Jeremie pulled out his laptop, pushing his food aside. Odd, of course, had to make a comment on this.

"Einstein, you aren't gonna eat? Wait, does that mean I can?," he said, receiving a mindless nod from his smart freind. He smiled and pulled over the tray of food, gobbling it all down with a few chomps of his teeth. As this happened, Jeremie looked over his computer screen with wide eyes, receiving a strange look from Aelita, who was sitting across from him. "Jeremie? What's wrong?".

"Aelita, look at this..," Jeremy spoke, his voice almost a whisper as he looked over everything that was shown on his screen. There were many windows open, some in code and some in plain words. One sentence was clear: it read "Code: LYOKO".

As Aelita ran her eyes over the screen and soon covered the portion that read "Code: LYOKO", she looked shocked. "But wait.. We already have that code. It's Lyoko itself, why do we need another one..?," she whispered, looking at the words and Rebecca and Derek who were getting their food still to make sure they didn't hear they still didn't know about Lyoko. "I don't know, Aelita, but something tells me this is something big.. and I feel like X.A.N.A.'s behind it.," he whispered back, looking at her dead in the eyes.

Ulrich and Odd looked confused, getting up and looking at Jeremie. "So.. does this mean we're headed off to the Factory, Jeremy?," Ulrich whispered, Jeremy nodding as Yumi stood to her feet, nodding as well. "Alright guys, let's go. Apparently we've got some researching to do.".

With that, the group of five left the lunch room and headed in the direction of the Factory, and on their way they noticed a sign on a post that was apparently something concerning the school day. It read the following: "Dear students of Kadic Academy. We are sad to inform you that after several years of working with us here at the academy, Mrs. Hertz has fallen ill and is in the hospital. Due to the amount of students in her class and family here at the school, the rest of the school day has been cancelled and regular schedule will resume after Thanksgiving break on Monday morning. Thank you for understanding and have a wonderful afternoon.

-Principle Delmas.".

* * *

**Meanwhile with Derek and Rebecca back in the luchroom-**

"Hey Derek where did everybody go" Rebecca Sighed

"I don't know" he laughed then he saw Odd leaving the lunchroom and told Rebecca that they should follow them. Rebecca Being the mischievous person she is accepted.

* * *

**Back with Everybody else and Rebecca and Derek secretly following-**

Yumi looked saddened but soon looked at the rest of them with a look of somewhat relief. "At least we won't have to worry about coming back here anytime soon. We can do what we have to do at the Factory with no problems now..," she said, the group soon continuing well on their way.

They passed through the tunnel in the forest and soon came up on the bridge, as Rebecca and Derek followed jumping down to the elevator and going up to the Super Computer room. Without any hesitation, Jeremie took out his computer and shut it down, sitting down at the super computer and logging onto the program that let him look through everything dealing with Lyoko and what was going on with it.

The same dealings with the "Code: LYOKO" readings on his own computer shot up on the screen, the same windows from before popping up here as well. Jeremie scratched his head and hunched over, looking at the screen with a puzzled look on his face. His brain was besmirching his knowledge, and he looked at everyone. "Guys, you may as well keep yourselves occupied.. This is gonna take me a while to figure out..," he said, closing his eyes and pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

A few hours passed and Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita spent the time talking amongst each other on the floor, Odd almost falling asleep in the process. As the fourth hour passed, Odd was hunched over about to fall asleep when Jeremy suddenly yelled out with an obvious conclusion. "That's it!".

Odd snapped back to reality and looked around, his eyes soon looking over at Jeremie. "Huh, what? What do you mean, Einstein..?," he said, yawning a bit. "Odd, I figured it out, you dunderhead!," he said, smiling a bit too giddy for his usual self.

Aelita's brow arched as she looked at him, standing to her feet. "Jeremie, what do you mean? Just spit it out already..," she said, looking a bit irritated now. "Aelita, guys, I need you to go to Lyoko that means Ulrich,Aelita, Rebecca and Derek. I wanna try and have that code input in the Tower. Instead of there being a tower activated right now, and good thing there's not, you guys are gonna go in and head to the tower as usual. When you get there, Aelita, go up to the top as you normally would and input that code. Understood?". "Got it!," they all said, standing up and heading to the elevator.

They went down to the scanner room and headed to the scanners. Ulrich pushed in Rebecca and Derek, going through the usual Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization routine before Aelita and Ulrich went through the same. They all appeared in the Forest Region, where they all began to head in the direction of the first tower they could find. Rebecca looked at herself and she looked like a cheerleader with the word Lyoko across her boobs and she had pom pom bombs. Derek gad two guns and looked like he was in the military. Anyway Encountering just a few monsters in front of the tower, they defeated the Kankralats But not without devirtulizing Derek, Ulrich and Aelita Whe Aelita got devirtulized Jeremie cursed and said their was no point and that Rebecca should get herself devirtulized but she didn't listen. she went into the tower. Once inside, she floated to the top and got to her panel, placing her hand on it. This time Ulrich told her to get out and that she could die and then everyone was screaming at her She input the code onto the panel "Code: LYOKO". Once done, she could hear Jeremie exclaiming with surprise.

"Hm? Jeremie, what's going on?," she said, tilting her head to the side as she stood in the tower. "Rebecca. I'm devirtualizing you right now, you gotta see this!," he exclaimed, leaving her no room to reply as he quickly devirtualized her back into the scanner room. Once she traveled back up to the Super Computer room, she walked back over to Jeremy who was looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the amount of excitement he was experiencing. "Guys, take a look at this. When she input that code, it revealed a new sector on the holomap..," he said, Rebecca looking closer with a shocked expression on her face. everyone hugged her and told her she did good.

"Wow, really? Well, next time we have some free time when X.A.N.A. isn't bugging us, we'll have to check it out. And always let Rebecca Deactivate the Towers" Ulrich said looking at Jeremie. "Well, Einstein, you've done it again. How do ya feel?," he said, imitating a news reporter, Jeremie smiling giddily. "You can bet I feel excited sir! but it wasn't me it was all Rebecca, shes something special i'll have to do exams on her" he said, starting to laugh with everyone with smiles all around.

"Wiat, What!?"Rebecca said causing everyone to laugh more.

As the group of seven finished up their work in the Factory, they all headed to their respective rooms in the dormitories and retired for the night, sleeping soundly after crawling into bed at an early hour of 10 PM, some earlier and some later.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding and Chase

**Me: Hey guys so yet again i am trying a new style of writing for me.**

**Rebecca:Oh Great, this will be good.**

**Me:Wait! WHY ARE YOU IN MY MIND!**

**Rebecca:I'm not in your mind this is the disclaimer**

**Me:Oh i thought i was thinking all of this anyway would you do the honors**

**Rebecca:Ah What the hell sure. Makemewrite57 a.k.a Rebecca doesn't own Code also doesn't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko. But she does own me who is her basically and she does own Derek.**

**Me:You Bitch you gave me away.**

**Rebecca:Too Bad now on too the story**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_**Lunchroom**_

Rebecca:So for one year you've been fighting a virtual monster who's been trying to basically kill everyone and now your still fighting and trying to save the world and sometimes you do Return to the past and the day starts over before the XANA attack.

Jeremie:Yeah basically you got the whole thing in a summary.

Derek:Cool so that really did happen it wasn't just a dream.

Rebecca *scoffs* No Shit Sherlock, you finally just realized that. And anyway that would explain lots of things like how when i lived in America i always said the days started over but no one believed said i was Crazy.

Derek:*laughs* That's Because you are crazy, Jeremie just said it only doesn't affect people who've already been to lyoko.

Ulrich: Unless some how you've already been to Lyoko.

Yumi: Impossible the newbie probably just literally imagined it.

Odd: Don't be so sure Yumi *chomps down four croissants at once droolgetting all over his tray*

everyone besides odd: ew WHAT THE HELL ODD THATS GROSS

Odd:what i was hungry

Rebecca: anyway Jeremie can you come with me to the factory so i can practice kicking XANA'S virtual ass.

Jeremie:Yea sure Ulrich,Yumi,will you cover for our appsense.

Ulrich and Yumi:sure

Rebecca:K,bye...Come on Jeremie *Graps Jeremie by the arm and starts running*

* * *

No one's P.O.V

At the Factory

Jeremie: Alright,Ready Rebecca

Rebecca:All set Einstein.

Jeremie:Great Not you Transfer Rebecca, Scanner Rebecca...Virtuilazation

Rebecca: *Lands on her head* Ow ok Jeremie im in.

Jeremie:Ok good,But we got a problem

Rebecca:Oh great what

Jeremie:You got company but it's not one of Xana's Monsters

Rebecca:then who or what is it

?:*Point's Gun to Rebecca's Head*

Rebecca:*slowly turns around to see s 16 year old boy with Brown hair, scar on his right eyebrow, has Heterochromia, meaning one eye is a different color than the other (blue, and green) and he's wearing Full on US Military look alike equipment, including a kevlar vest! and he is damn cute and as i looked at him my outfit changed into what also looked like a US military uniform *-what are you doing?how did you get here?and who are you?

?:Im Chase Enheart.I was fighting with my freinds on Lyoko and i should be asking you how the hell you got into lyoko.

* * *

**Me: Okay this is a short chapter but i hope that you liked it and again in case you forgot heres the disclaimer again... chase...**

**Chase:sure. Makemewrite57 a.k.a Rebecca doesn't own Code also doesn't own Chase-(ME) who is owned by I heart Lyoko. But she does own Rebecca who is her basically and she does own Derek.**

**Me:Thank you**

**Chase:No prob now since your Odd does'nt know me im gonna go prank him**

** have fun.**

**Chase: Review,follow, favorite Rebecca and check out my author ****I heart Lyoko..BYE**

******Me:Until next chapter boo-bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Me: So in the last chapter I don't know if anyone noticed but their was sort of some tension between Rebecca and Derek and if you did did you think it was strange because before in the second chapter we basically figured out that Derek felt something for Rebecca so what happened between them from the second chapter to the fourth you ask well before we get into the story line with Chase we . Are going to find out what happened between them so I'll stop blabbing and get into the Flashback scene Chase disclaimer please. **

**Chase: Rebecca doesn't own code lyoto which is owned by miniscule or me who is owned by I heart she does own Rebecca and Derek.**

* * *

Starts and in chapter 3 while Jeremie was running test for four hours while Rebecca and Derek were hiding.

Derek: so Rebecca how are you today

Rebecca: other than being tired and bored at the moment ok.

Derek:cool cool anyway Rebecca theirs been something I've been meaning to feel you but I haven't known how to put it into many words it's just ever since you've started dating Ulrich it's made me really start to think and-

Rebecca:Derek Don-

Derek:No Rebecca listen I have to tell you now or else I'll never be able and Rebecca I really like you like really really like you. *Rebecca looks at the floor not saying anything a good five minutes then Derek speaks up*

Derek:please say something anything *Rebecca stays quiet Derek picks up her face with his hand lightly looks Rebecca in the eyes and kisses her Rebecca stops him*

Rebecca: Derek I like Ulrich I mean I like you to but I don't know if it's in the same way I guess I'm just confused right now and I don't want to hurt anyone but-

Derek: to late you already hurt me *scoots over to a different spot far away from Rebecca*

*Rebecca tries to whisper to him but he doesn't listen she sighs and starts tearing up she immediately wipes them away as fast as she can and makes sure he can't see her she felt worse than she thought she would've but she couldn't figure out why and she wouldn't pity him for the way she turned him down she would give an attitude right back no more miss nice Bec anymore*

* * *

**Me:I hope you liked this chapter it's another shorter one but it's a little background story area that happened in the past**

**Rebecca:So now I'm a bitch to DErek for the moment I like it **

**Derek: Well I don't like it**

**Rebecca:Well nobody asked you now did you**

**Derek:it involves me so there**

**Me: oh shut up already just kiss and make up lol**

**Derek:ok *leans in***

**Rebecca:oh He'll no**

**Me:DErek I was being sarcastic because that is what got us here in the first place now leave**

**Rebecca and Derek: fine**

**Me: now that that's over and done with boo-bye**


	6. Chapter 6: learnings

Me:So this is the sixth chapter technically i guess if you count the last chapter as a huge part inn the story line that was worth knowing if not since it technically already happened in the thrid chapter than its chapter five but anyway DISCLAIMER PLEASE

Rebecca:Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscope,chase is owned by I heart lyoko and me and Derek.. ew Derek anyway were owned by makemewrite57

Me:Thank you know to the story

* * *

Starting where we left of when Rebecca Met Chase

Rebecca:Ok I'm Rebecca Kennedy, Age 16 and you might as well put the gun down the worst you could do id devirtulize me and frankly then youll never find out why yoyr here

Chase: True anyway how did you get here and where are my freinds i mean you've never been to Lyoko and i dont even know you.

Rebecca: Jeremie let me in but the question now will redirected at you how did you get in and Einstein as im trying to get answers can you do a scan on Chase here that will possiably solve our mystery

Jeremie:sure thing Rebecca im on it right now

Rebecca:Thanks Einstein, now Chase answer please

Chase:well me and my freinds were all fighting Xana and Then I deactivated the tower and next thing i know im here

Rebecca: Ok so basic-

Jeremie:I got it! ive uncovered how he got here

Rebecca:Yea so did i when Xana Knew you deactivated the tower he must've put some sort of virus that made it so when you specifically deactivated the tower you were in your cause sent from a different universe a parallel universe to be exact so all we have to do is find out an antidote basically and pada bing pada boom your back to your universe

Jeremie:how did you figure that out from the little he told you

Rebecca: well it wasnt that hard and i just sorta knew

Jeremie:oh ok

Chase:guys I'm still here

Rebecca:oh yea sorry anyway all we need to do is make an anti-virus and pada Bing pada boom and basically I just said the same thing I said before

Chase:yea your very repetitive

Jeremie:and very strange

Rebecca:this is not bully Rebecca time you start that shit I use my skills and trust me you haven't seen me in full action

Chase and Jeremie:sorry

Rebecca:it's fine now back on topic first we need to tell the others than its anti-virus time

* * *

Me: so I hope that you liked this chapt-

Rebecca:ahh put me down

Chase:No way you put odds socks in my face you pay the price

Rebecca:I'm sorry I didn't mean to I meant to aim for Ulrich

Chase:Well to bad it still happened

Me:uhh guys sorry to interrupt but I'm saying my farewells

Both:sorry

Me:it's fine anyway boo-bye

Chase:why do you say that

Rebecca:yea it's weird

Me: HEY! SHUT UP AND SAY BYE!

Both:Bye

Me:thank you bye again


	7. Chapter 7:You Believe Me?

**Me:Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while blame N.Y.C.C for that but i'm here now so i'll spare you my boringness and get to disclaimer than story**

**Derek:Rebecca owns me and Rebecca and The story line, I heart Lyoko owns Chase and Moonscope owns Code Lyoko**

**Me:Why are you here i usually have Chase or Rebecca do the disclaimer**

**Derkek:Well Rebecca and Ulrich are arguing and i dont know where Chase is *Snicker***

**/Somewhere in a closet in Kadic/**

***BANG,BANG,BANG***

**Chase:DEREK WHEN I GET OUT I WILL F****** KILL YOU**

**Rebecca:Chase? you in their?**

**Chase:Rebecca? Yes I'm in here now get me out so I can kill him**

**Rebecca:k well you might want to stand back**

**Chase:ok wait wh-**

**Rebecca:*kicks down door***

**Chase:...how...what just happened **

**Rebecca:I said I have skills one of them happens to be strength**

**Chase:oh...ok anyway time to kick Durans a****

**Rebecca:Have FUn **

* * *

\same day as last chapter with Rebecca,Chase and Jeremie/

Rebecca:So...How are we gonna tell them

Jeremie: Just explain that he's from a different universe and XANA transported him here

Chase:You could but you really think that they'll believe that

Jeremie: Toche

Rebecca:I have an idea i'll go in first and i'll wing it you guys stay right here

Jeremie and Chase:Fine

/in the lunch room 5 minutes before the end of the period/

Derek:They've been gone all period how long does practice take

Ulrich: Pretty Damn long

Rebecca:Hey guys guess what, guess what, guess what

Aelita: What?

Rebecca:well first we found someone on Lyoko from a different universe named chase and my lyoko uniform changed*she said talking really fast

Yumi: Hold on back up sec that again

Rebecca:my lyoko uniform changed

Odd:*munches on three slices of pepperoni pizza* no before that

Rebecca:oh well when i was on lyoko Jeremie told me someone was their with me and it wasn't one of XANA'S monsters and i found a boy named chase whos from a Different universe and we need to get him back...do you guys believe me

Yumi:No

Ulrich:We are dating but sorry no

Aelita:No

Odd:Yes

*Everyone looks at him like he's crazy excluding Rebecca whos looking grateful and Derek says nothin*

Rebecca:Thank you someone Believes me and since you don't let bring him and Jeremie in

*Jeremie and Chase come in and introductions are made*

Rebecca:Now you guys believe me

Everyone:Yes

Jeremie: Good now we have to figure out how to get him back and solve the mystery of the anti-virus

Rebecca:*British accent* I like mystery's

Chase:*Russian accent* I like them too.

Derek:Why are you guys talking in those accents

Chase:Why aren't you

Yumi: he got you their Derek

Derek:I wasn't talking to you Yumi

Ulrich: Don't give her an attitude you ass *ulrich says defending yumi in a way that seems like he likes he*

*Rebecca makes nothing of this because she doesn't know this but chase not knowing Rebecca and Ulrich are dating speaks up*

Chase:I can see some things in thid universe are the same

Rebecca:what do you mean Chase?

Chase: oh it's Just Yumi and Ulrich their dating here to right i mean while me and Jeremie were waiting outside we figured out that things here only change slightly but things like crushed wth certain people stay the same and also things such as the way people act so either way...They like each other

* * *

**Me:I hope you like this it's also very short but the next chapter is going to be a drama bomb and I heart Lyoko i hope you noticed what i did with the accents :D anyway b-**

**Chase:Derek where are you im gonna f****** kill you, you a** hole**

**Me:Chase you interupted me again**

**Chase:Oh sorry...Bye**

**Me:Bye...For now-I really dont know why i needed to do that but what can ya do**


	8. Chapter 8: I didnt want to hurt you

Me:so I'm doing the disclaimer today just to get into the story so i don't own code lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek SO that is that anyway let's move on to the story.

* * *

Rebecca:wait what!? How could you guys figure out something like that from talking to for five minutes

/Chase looks at Jeremie and Jeremie nods his head indicating yes/

Chase: my world Jeremie likes a certain person and I found out he also likes that person here so we realized it would apply to everyone who is here an their so that means Ulrich and Yumi like each other

Aleita:but then it must only work that way for certain people because Ulrich is dating Rebecca

Derek: unless Ulrich is using Rebecca to make Yumi jealous

Rebecca:THAT'S RIDICULOUS DEREK! RIGHT Ulrich?

/no response/

Rebecca:Ulrich please...please tell me it's ridiculous

/still no response/

/Rebecca graps Ulrich hand lightly and goes to talk to him outside/

Odd:Well there goes that relationship

/with Rebecca and Ulrich/

Rebecca:please it or is it not true...

Ulrich:it is true I cared about you but I didn't want to hurt you you just so sweet and nice and

Rebecca::ho would you know I'm nice what if I was really a huge f***ing b****!

Ulrich:Well.I meant it just look at you, you cant be a-

Rebecca:oh I get it it's cause of the way I look I see now so you think because I look nice means I'm only sweet an nice and fragile cause I can tell you that you obviously don't know me well enough

Ulrich:I'm sorry but I didn't want to hurt you

Rebecca:didn't want to hurt me you didn't want to hurt me you should o told me cause now I'll b the b**** and I be cold-hearted an mean because I guess that's who I should be if I don't want to get hurt.

/with that she walks back into school and passes everybody/

Yumi: Rebecca what happened?

Rebecca: Well Yumi why don't you ask Ulrich

/she goes up to her room/

/after five minutes of silence/

Chase: where's her room

Aleita:room 2134

Chase:thanks leta I'm going to check on her

/takes him ten minutes to find her room when he doe s h knocks on the door/

Rebecca:whoever it I go th f*** away I'm not in a good f***ing mood

Chase:it's me...Chase

/Chase hears what sounds like latches unlocking and out walks Rebecca...a new Rebecca her hear is now black and very staight she's wearing a shocker with spikes, a black shirt that says 'back off b****' black skinny jeans,black combat boots, black stud earrings and a fill finger black stud ring/

Chase: what with th New look

Rebecca: Well apparently the way you look says what type o f person you always are an I'm tired of being fragile and nice .I guess I'm. B****


	9. Chapter 9:point of views

_Derek's P.O.V_

_No one had really talked about the Rebecca and Ulrich problem since it happened except for Chase and the only time anyone else had seen her was when we were in class. Chase has been going to our school too for the time being until we get the anti-virus thing out of him to send him back._

_Him being here is good and bad at the same time its good because he always makes sure Rebecca doesn't kill somebody but at the same time its bad because I feel that every time he becomes closer to her, she gets even farther from us like she'll always trust him and not us. EVER. We all walked into class excluding Rebecca obviously to see her sitting with her 'new' Friends Jessica, Marcus, Caitlin, Troy and Lucas. She finally stopped wearing black being that we as in the whole school know it's not who she really is the sour attitude still stays to everyone other than to her friends. Her friends are nice but can sometimes be rude. In the group Rebecca is the leader and she is dating Marcus even though I can at this moment tell she likes Chase I mean he even got her to change her look because he knew it wasn't her style and who she was like the rest of us. Marcus has Brown hair,blue eyes like Rebecca and is two a few inches taller than her_

_Next is Jessica and Troy who are also dating each other and Jessica used to be the 'queen bee' before Rebecca came but it doesn't seem like Jessica is that mad about way Jessica has long Bling hair and Brown eyes and she's kinda short but not super short just shorter than is also blond haired but has hazel eyes and he's a few inches taller than Rebecca like Marcus._

_And finally I Caitlin and Lucas who are twins they both have blond hair and blue eyes but Caitlin is 5''7 and Lucas is 5''9 and I can tell you for a fact that Odd is absolutely,positively in LOVE with Caitlin. We figured this out when he started following her around like a she we asked him what was up he answered with "I'm in LOVE" I don't know how he of all people could come to this conclusion considering how he has twelve girlfriends at a time and secondly were still young, but who am I too question him when I may be in Love myself. And now anyway with all of these new friends Rebecca has dies she even miss us?_

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

Ok. I'll be the first to admit that I miss my 'old' friends.

Just a little bit, even though Ulrich hurt me. Being away from them just doesnt feel right even if it's only been for a week my 'new' friends are awesome...but in a different way. An ad the only reason I'm dating Marcus Is mainly because of Jess she set us up and now like him but I know I might be over exaggerating but I feel like a can't trust anyone anymore I mean I told Ulrich about my past and strange things etc. But for all I know he's blabbing my secrets as I only person I talk to that's really in that group is Chase and on an occasion Jeremie but only when he says he needs me to help fight XANA and everyone may not have had anything to do with the problem not I could tell they all knew Ulrich liked Yumi even before Chase said anything so I guess that's a fair enough reason be mad I mean is it just me that thinks that?

My new friends are amazing especially Caitlin and even though I'm not really Dr err kinda with them as anymore I can tell and I know everyone seems can tell Odd likes her. God I miss odd and his funny jokes. I miss Derek and his kind ways even after ok a abandoned the group he tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I miss Jeremie and adults how they would always make fun of me for not being as smart as them. I revenues Ulrich and Yumi even though... you ..what am I thinking...I can't think about them again if I don't want to get hurt matter what.

* * *

So I obviously did another different style of writing again it's back to old school writing for me and I hope you liked it so yea bye

-R


	10. Chapter 10:Halloween forgives

Ok so first off I know its past Halloween but I am making the Halloween chapter even though it's past because I freaking love Halloween so much anyway I don't own code lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek. So let's get started. -R

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday. Always has been,always will be. And today just happens to be the day I've been waiting for all year. But do you know what the fact that it's October thirty-first also also means...TRICK OR TREATING! I know what some of you are probably thinking `why are you going TRICK or treating?` and you know what I say to that `NO! ARE YOU!`

This year me and my friends are going as characters from adventure time. We were going to go as characters from Doctor Who but Troy,Marcus and Lucas didn't know the show so...yea,after we all go out were having a marathon. we all took a while to decide who we were going to be but we decided that i'm going to be Flame Princess, Jess is gonna be Princess Bubblegum, Caitlin is gonna be Marcilene ,Lucas is gonna be Marshall Lee, Troy is Prince gumball and Marcus is Finn.

I finally finished getting ready literally two seconds ago andi think i look pretty good i did a different take on Flame princess im wearimg a fire red hi-lo dress,Red heels,red contacts, Dark red lipstick,eye-shadow the color of a Flame colored curly red wig.i walk out of the door and outside to meet my friends when i hear screaming not just any screaming i hear Jessica,Caitlin,Troy,Lucas and Marcus. And the worst part is that their being held by a Giant Frankenstein.

* * *

Jeremie's P.O.V

"GUYS XANA'S LAUNCHED AN ATTACK AND HAS REBECCA'S FRIENDS" I scream at the top of my lungs so i know all my friends can hear me. "We've noticed Jeremie and you dont have to scream we can hear you." Aelita says. "What are we waiting for then get Rebecca so we can get this all done and we can go trick or treating"Chase laughs at the end part. I tell Ulrich to get Rebecca to help him distract the creature while we Fight XANA and he runs off leaving us to go get this done.

We all run to the factory at basically lighting speed and then everyone here jumps into the scanners.'Scanner Odd. Scanner Chase. Virtilization and then i do the same to Yumi and Aelita. They all Land in Lyoko and when we get their we find 20 bloks and 50 KRABS.

* * *

Ulrich's P.O.V

I run to the scene were i find Rebecca standing their trying to figure out how to defeat the giant Frankenstein. 'REBECCA!' i scream as loud as i can "Throw rocks at it to distract it" Rebecca nods and starts throwing rocks when the creature finally notices us it puts down her friends and chases after us we run like hell.

* * *

Aelita's P.O.V

We defeat all of the bloks and crabs and i start running to the tower really fast because .Rebecca called Jeremie and said the creature had them cornered. i go into the tower enter my name and type in the code. and The TOWERS DEACTIVATED. Creature to the past...NOW

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

*Right before the return to the past *

"ULRICH...I WANTED TO SAY I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IT'S JUST THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAST AND EVEN THOUGH IT HURT THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I UNDERSTAND!" I scream as we run from the creature. He sighs like he's been waiting to say sorry for so long. And now the creature cornered us. "No..Im sorry I knew you've been hurt before and i was insensitive i just couldn't stop it" he says looking at me straight in the eyes. "All we can do now is forgive and forget because in life their may never be another tomorrow." I say. We hug and i start crying because it could be the end of us when we get engulfed in the return to the past and go back to the day we broke up.

we break up and I realize i haven't become friends yet with Troy,Jess. Caitlin,Marcus and Lucas yet but that can wait a bit i mean i finally found myself again and the future can wait.

I later walk into Chase "Hey Becca" he says smiling. "Oh Hey Chase whats up." I say returning the smile. "I was looking for you i have a question about something" he says the smile now gone and he's looking at me directly in the eyes. I sigh "it must be really serious so what is it" He continues to act serious and say"Ulrich mentioned something about you having a hard time trusting people and that's why you were so angry when you guys broke up the first time i guess you could say but anyway why can you trust." i look down from his eyes trying not to look at him because i don't want him to know or maybe for some reason think less of me even if i cant imagine him doing the and all i say is "It's another story for a different day and i don't know if you'd want to hear it...i mean it's really bad i barley trusted Ulrich with the secret" He picks up my chin forcing me to look him in the eye "Trst me then i can keep a secret if its for you" and Then we kiss.

* * *

Ohhhh. The chapter ended with a kiss how do ya like that. and can anyone guess what the secret that hurts Rebecca so much is or will it remain a secret forever. and theirs a new main characters to come one of Rebecca's Friends It's Either Caitlin,Jessica,Troy,Lucas or Marcus who could it be well im not telling you until maybe the next chapter :p and way i hope you liked this chapter i did but that's probably cause i wrote it so im might just be saying that any way bye..:) :) :) :) :) :) :) : :) : :) :) :)


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1:You can't control me

So this is continuing off where we left off at the kiss so yes and also I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek SO let's get started with the chapter

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

When the kiss ended I knew I was blushing but I still didn't know what to do because YES I like him but what if in the things don't work in the end out I mean talk about how awkward that would be. "I gotta go umm...do my homework." I say quickly because that's a total lie I mean seriously I never do my homework and he knows that but still says "umm.. Ok so do I." And we both walk in opposite directions not even saying 'bye' or even 'see us later'. And let me just ask 'what the hell just happened!?'

I walk into my room jump onto my bed and scream into my pillow as loud as a can. Mainly because I'm sooooooo Damn confused I mean first he's asking me about that horrible situation that Ulrich just had to open hi mouth about even mentioning that I don't trust easily and the...BAM me and Chase kiss I mean wouldn't you be confused? What if he only kissed me so I would tell him? What if he really does like me? What if it was just like I don't know an instinct? You a can see why I'm confused ?''''right? Or am I just over-thinking all of this?

* * *

Chase' s P.O.V

I'm gonna ask her out...I'm defiantly gonna ask her out. I mean what the worst that could happen she say no? :(. You know what I am gonna ask her out.

I walk to her room knock on the door multiple times when the door slowly opens up I look in and Rebecca isn't in there but her window is open. My phone starts ringing and Jeremie tells me X.A.N.A's launched an attack and that the Attack move is taking controls of Rebecca.

I run into her room and climb out her window to ser a XANA controlled Rebecca walking toward the direction of the sewer hole. I follow secretly behind her and she we get to the bridge I realize XANA' s kill Rebecca

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

All I see is darkness...a clouded place it's cold and I feel nothing. I must be asleep. My dreams usually are like this ever since what happened back then. He took away everything. My life. My .this is just one of those that will happen tomorrow to.I just pitch myself and then I'll wake up again.*pinch* _'huh that's strange it usually works I'll just try again'*pinch* 'oh great I'm not asleep because not only did that not work it actually hurt I guess I'll have t-' _

**_" REBECCA! COME ON YOUR IN THEIR SOMEWHERE XANA CAN'T CONTROL YOU YOUR TO STRONG FOR HIM HE CAN'T GURT YOU TAKE CONTROL!" _**

**_"CHASE! Is that you!"_ oh wait he can't hear me...wait as minute controlled by XANA ok focused on getting out...you can't control me...you can't control me...you can't control me.**


	12. Chapter 12:Part 2: will you?

Ok so this is the second part of chapter eleven so yea I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek SO that is that anyway let's get started with the chapter

* * *

Chase' s P.O.V

**_" REBECCA! COME ON YOUR IN THEIR SOMEWHERE XANA CAN'T CONTROL YOU YOUR TO STRONG FOR HIM HE CAN'T HURT YOU TAKE CONTROL!" I scream while my heart is pounding out of my chest XANA' s gone far he's trying to make Rebecca jump off the bridge but I know...I know that she can hear me deep inside their she's listening fighting him.I just know she is.(by the way the letter bolding won't go away stupid computer)_**

* * *

**_Rebecca's P.O.V_**

**_You can't control me...you can't control me...YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! *BAM*…"CHASE!...a little help here" I scream from the top of the bridge not knowing how to get down."Albright I'm coming just stay their you are." He says "you don't have to worry about me moving." I sigh. He on the other hand laughs because he already knew all of this and was probably w as young to see my reaction. He's two feet from me and tells me to slowly walk towards him.I do. And I slip._**

**_Luckily for me Chase is like a Damn ninja and was apparently expecting this an automatically comes to my rescue. He pulls me up and we slowly walk down hand in hand and when we finally get down I give him the biggest hug in the world and this time I kiss him and embarrassed I stop it. I look up at him since he's a good few inches taller than me an blush back up from the greatest hug ever. And as I'm about walk away he grabs my hand and no kisses me again (so much kissing...LOL :)-) when we back up he ask me to go out with him and I accept as we return to the beginning of the day._**

* * *

Jeremie's P.O.V

(Wow and now the bolding stops...I fail at life :p anyway...) "so basically what you guys are saying is to stop being an idiot but in more inappropriate words and ask Aelita out and then we can go on a double date with you guys." I say sighing because I know their answer and I don't like it already."Yes" Rebecca and Chase say laughing in unison. I had it when they do that ever since they started dated its seemed like their brains are connected which is scientifically impossible. But they still manage to do it every single day for the past two weeks. I mean Chase has only been here for two months and its like they've known each other for two months. "Fine since I know you guys are assuming that I won't do it I'll do It now." I say then amazing myself at the fact I just said that I mean it's like I was a different person."fine" they both said at the same time again. But luckily this time only Chase spoke."let's go now then before you chicken out like a baby" Rebecca laughed as we walked towards the lunch room. I walked towards our usual table but ended up turning astoundingly to be stoped by Chase and Rebecca.

I turned back around towards Aelita and said " hey Aelita you look...n-n-nice today.""well thanks Jeremie I try."she says laughing probably at my humiliation maybe she won't want to go on a date with me but I did tell Chase and Rebecca I would and I'm notchickening out I continue." So anyway...um...I was just...um *cough* well wondering if...ifyouwouldgooutwithme." I sigh and regain my breath."Wow Jeremie I can't believe you finally as asked and yes I will go out with you when."

"Umm..tonight...on a double date with Chase and Rebecca I'll pick you up at seven" I say still surprised."alright I'll go get ready." WOW I'll never understand girls and their need to get ready for hours.

* * *

Ok so I hope you liked this chapter 's the double date so get excited :D anyway please favorite, follow and review so yea boo bye :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :) :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) ;) :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p and yes I'm in one of those happy moods again actually I'm in that mode everyday because I'm crazy :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p


	13. Chapter 13: I hear him,he

Ok so after a long wait...jk not really it's only been and hour but anyway it's the double date. Yes I know exciting onto the disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca And Derek SO yea that's that now let's get started

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

Me and Aelita jump onto my bed looking into my clothes closet for an outfit for us to wear and according to Aelita I'm a fashion guru so she wanted to borrow an outfit as we peer into my closet I hear him again 'I'm coming for you' he whispers in my dreams he's been saying that for three days which means he's closer than I expect but no need to worry right? It's probably just me remembering after everything that's I disregard that thought and go back to helping Aelita with her outfit

Me and Aelita apparently have the same taste in clothing because we choose the same outfit just in different colors Aelita has a pink hi-lo dress with white heels and a white triangle I have a purple hi-lo dress with black high heels and black triangle necklace.

As we walk out of the school I hear him AGAIN. 'He can't be hear...he's not hear...help me' I think. I know he's not her he's gone for good. But I can't st- "hey Becca you look absolutely amazing" Chase says interrupting my name myself feel better thoughts."you look pretty good yourself" I say blushing forgetting my fears and only remembering Chase and Chase only. I hear Jeremie and Aelita talking about how good the other looks and then we're on our way to the rainforest cafe.

When we get to the rainforest cafe we all sit at our tables and just start talking for a while and I can tell you for Jeremie case this makes it better because before he was looking kind of all order our food and I freeze in place someone's here I know it.I as always quickly disregard the thought and start eating again.

"Hello Rebecca...Odd to find you hear." The familiar voices says so b perfectly rehersedFrozen that's what I am right that's how I feel right now. Because my instincts were right he is here.I know I start to hold back tears. I have to keep him from getting to me I have to act normal. "Hello Drew,I guess it's true what people say,it's a after all but what they don't tell it's also very cruel too." I say letting the venom be heard because I want him dead for what he did.

* * *

Hmm...who's Drew? what did he do? And why does Rebecca hate him and always hear him." All to be going the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :) :) :) ;) ;) ;)


	14. Chapter 14: LEAVE ME ALONE!

So here's the next chapter and we are continuing from where we left off and it may not be that long but I'm really lazy and tired cause I haven't slept for two days mainly because of so much stupid school work and watching YouTube videos by anyway disclaimer time. I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope and I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek SO yeah that's that now let's get onto the story.

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V

I could tell that everyone at our table which included Chase,Aelita Jeremie was shocked at my rude comment,but Drew was expecting this from me and put on his evil smirk that at one time used to be a cute goofy grin I would die over, when he used to be a sweet guy. But then interrupting my thoughts of the past Chase said "Becca who is this guy?" At the same time Drew said " oh Becks don't act so sour I mean we've known each other or whole life's you only didn't see me for two years I mean you'll always love me." I scoff "yea right like I would everyone a stupid a** mother f***we who cares about NO one but himself." I say keeping my sour attitude and I turn around and hiss "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hear him turn around to leave the turn back and say "by the way I'm going to Kadic and said that your showing me around the school so see ya around Becks.

When he finally leaves the restaurant Iet out a Sigh I had been hiding in,and this time instead of Chase Jeremie ask me "Rebecca who was that guy." I smile my best fake smile and act like nothing happened "That was an old Freind, his name is obviously Drew. Now then let's order." I look down when it looks like they believe me at least ha bit and I realized I should have told them the full truth that 'he was and old friend but now he's my worst nightmare.'

* * *

I hope you all loved this chapter I know it was super ultra mega short but I just thought this particular event really needs it's own chapter and the date will turn into an actual date in the next chapter so yea and if anyone would like to read my other story's I have this one a twilight one and I'm making a Pokemon one (yes I weird) so yea if you follow and favorite me as an author you'll automatically get updates if I made a new story now than finally

BOO-BYE :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	15. Chapter 15: Double Date

So in the last two chapters we meet Drew and it was during when the double date was so it wasn't much of date all in all so what you are about to read is the events that happened after when the date finally began...:) and it is mainly told from Aelita' s P.O.V but their is a little of Jeremie's P.O.V so anyway I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope I also don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek.

* * *

Aelita' s P.O.V

Rebecca wasn't telling the full truth. I can can tell that,but I can also tell she didn't want to stalk about it right now and I need to respect that. I am confronting her later today. No matter what.

Since Rebecca told us that we should get back to the double date and that's exactly what we did. We each ordered something called soda and I got one called a Pepsi, Jeremie got a root beer, Chase got a coke and Rebecca got a . And let me tell you sodas are awesome and even though Rebecca and Chase both told new that soda wasi not exactly healthy for you I didn't listen I had like seven sodas :).2w

When it was time to order the food Jeremie and I both got the same thing which is a Salad. Chase got an awesome looking cheese burger and Rebecca got one of those many pizzas with pepperoni. While we ate we talked about our child hood an our past. In my case though I obviously just listened for the most part because I didn't really havehave that a past to remember because I started my memory when Jeremie turned on the computer. Chases was about how he got to France in his universe. Jeremie told us about basically what he did when he was little. And Rebecca told us about how when she was younger she used to model, act and sing. She's in magazines, movies and even has her own album. But we all know we wanted to know about Drew and not just get career. But again I didn't want to make a comment and apparently neither did anyone else.

When we were done with our food we ordered a huge freakin cake. We ate the whole thing because it was SO we were finally done we finally left.

* * *

Jeremie's P.O.V

When we left the restaurant,I was nervous again because... I was going to ask Aelita out.

* * *

I hope everybody like this chapter it's really short but I usually write short chaos that lead to longer ones so yea

Boo-bye


	16. Chapter 16:Rebecca and Drew's story

Rebecca's P.O.V

"So..." Chase said to me as we stood against the wall and waited for Jeremie and Aelita to stop hugging. I mean yes he finally just asked her out but I mean come on five freaking minutes hugging. Seriously. I finally spoke over the awkwardness "do you think they will ever stop hugging I mean seriously"

Aelita and Jeremie must if heard me because they stopped hugging as I said it and Chase laughed and said "I think you got your answer." We all started to walk to the dorms and got to my dorm first since it was the closest. I kissed Chase goodnight. I walked into my dorm and locked all of my locks.

I sit down on my bed for ten minutes when someone knocks on my for. I get up look out of the doors peep hole and I see Aelita standing their. I unlock my door let her in and she sets her phone Jeremie gave her and a purse I gave her on my dresser. And then from the looks of it was thinking to herself for a minute.

"Rebecca, I have a serious question to ask." She says after a few minutes if thinking. I smile because I love answering questions which means I get to talk and this might sound weird but I love talking in general. "Sure, ask away." I say (hehe that rhymes LOL(: ) Aelita looks down for a while and says "what's the story with Drew." When she's done she do ally looks up again.

AND I CAN HONESTLY SAY I ABSOLUTELY OFFICIALLY HATE QUESTIONS NOW.

* * *

Aelita' s P.O.V

Before I walked into Rebecca's room I made sure everybody was agreeing on if they should listen to our conversation and even though Ulrich, Yumi, Derek and Odd weren't their I decided they needed to be informed about this to so I asked them if they wanted me to ask. We we would

We decided I would call Jeremie's cell and Jeremie would leave it on all speaker so everyone in his room can hear me and her talking and Don't get me wrong I feel really fudging bad but you know what, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

* * *

Chase' s P.O.V

Derek chickened out last minute he said that he really really truly cares about Rebecca and if she doesn't want to talk about it we should respect that. But he also said if their is vital information like Drew f***ing tried to kill he that we need to call him.

When Derek left we hooked up Jeremie's phone to the his room, so that we can clearly hear Rebecca and Aelita' s conversation. When Jeremie started recording it Aelita started talking.

*conversation*

Aelita:Rebecca... i have a question to

Rebecca: sure ask away

Aelita: what's the story with Drew

/Rebecca's silent for a while as if she's confused about Aelita' s question but after a while she finally speaks up/

Rebecca: and old friend

Aelita:how do you know drew?

Rebecca: I've known him since I practically, we were both born in the same hospital, the same day, same month, same year, and even the same time I mean talk about freaky and not only that but my mom and his mom are best friends dip

Aelita: so that means you guys did everything together.

Rebecca: yes basically, we were even in every class together during school for twelve years

Aelita: but your sixteen now what happened in those four and a half years

Rebecca: we started dating at thirteen so our parents took us out of the same classes than after a year of us saying I broke up with him because he was a very heels person everyone I talked to my other guy friends he would get into fights with them and not only could I tell he was mad or mad and or jealous I could feel his anger or jealousy like I could feel when he g-

Aelita: 'feel' his pain that's impossible

Rebecca: I don't know how it worked but one time he broke his leg and at the same exact time I broke mine WHILE SITTING.

Aelita: Well that's creepy.. but anyway you just hate each other cause you broke up

Rebecca: No not at all

Aelita: then why?

Rebecca:…

Aelita:Rebecca tell me why

Rebecca:…

Aelita: Rebecca why d-

Rebecca: BECAUSE BE F***ING RAPED ME THAT WHY!

*chases P.O.V again*

"Jeremie...turn it off." holding in "but Chase tthere's still m-" he starts to talk but I cut him off.."I SAID TO TURN OUT THE F*** OFF I scream finally cool. "And somebody call Derek"I say

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and I know drama bomb :) but anyway I don't own Code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope I don't own Chase who is owned by I heart Lyoko but I do own Rebecca and Derek SO that is that now than bye for now and if you have any ideas PM me

Boo-BYE :) :D :P


End file.
